Selene Lestrange
by MissNgahuia
Summary: Selene Lestrange has lived her life unaware of her magical lineage. Raised by her Squib mother and muggle stepfather, she has always been an outsider, a freak. When she learns the truth about her magic and her Death Eater family, is life going to be better or worse for the young pure-blood witch. DISCLAIMER: Anything/one relating to JK Rowlings amazing literary world, is not mine.
1. Chapter 1

The train station of 9 ¾ was as busy and loud as one would expect on the first day back of school. The shouts and laughter of children rung clearly in the air. Parents crying out last minute farewells and words of warning echoed as the hands of the students were waving frantically out the windows of the scarlet train. Excitement and happiness was apparent in every laugh, every smile and every word from the boarding students. Those who were excited to return to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and those who were keen to finally begin their tenure at the school they had spent their entire childhood hearing about.

There was one face that was not as excited as the others. Pale and drawn a slight raven haired girl looked desperately out the window of her lonely carriage into the face of her mother. There was no farewell or loving smile for the eleven-year old girl, but rather a sense of disdain which she could feel emitting from her mother even through the thick glass of Hogwarts Express.

"Mum," she whispered frightfully, placing a small white hand against the window, her bottom lip catching on her teeth. Her mother's face softened for a moment, and she took a small step forward.

"Be good Selene," her mother's husky voice called, and then with a hardening of eyes she nodded once more at her daughter then turned and disappeared through the smog of station 9 ¾ once again.

Selene found herself staring at the spot her mother stood, terror filling her as she clutched the heavy black robes, which was part of her uniform, tightly in her fist. Only at the first movement from the train was Selene jolted out of her reverie. Sliding back into the compartment seat she pulled her black robes tighter around her slight frame and pushed a stray black curl behind her ear.

She felt as if she was in a dream. That she would wake up at any moment and be back in her small room, her stepsisters giggles sounding loudly through the house. It was hard to believe it had only been two weeks ago when she had discovered she was a witch. And, that both her parents were of a magical lineage, That her long dead father was once a powerful wizard, and her mother was a squib, a witch born without magic. Selene squeezed her eyes tightly closed as the memory of her mother's reaction flashed into her mind. Selene couldn't deny the hurt she felt, still felt, at the disgust and bitterness that momentarily shaped her mother's face. Or the fear that gripped her at the thought of attending a magical boarding school. She was already considered a freak, a weirdo at her primary school, Selene wasn't sure if she could handle being a freak at the one place she should fit in, was supposed to fit in.

"Excuse me," a quiet voice pierced Selene's inner ramblings and with a startled jump, Selene turned towards the carriage door taking in the intruder. A thin, sickly looking boy stood in the entrance, his face pale and framed by sandy blond hair, a hesitant smile curving his thin lips.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked his voice quiet and polite. Wide-eyed Selene shook her head, and indicated the chair opposite her.

"I'm Remus Lupin," he introduced his gaze remaining steadily on the floor, his shoulders hunched over.

"Selene Lestrange," she replied with a shy smile. "Are you a first year as well?" she asked curiously

"Uh yeah," he responded with a pained smile, "you?" Selene nodded her head politely, biting her lips when an awkward silence settled over the room.

Sighing Selene looked out at the passing scenery. It seemed nothing could distract her mind from the nerves that were slowly building in her stomach like a horrible Tetris game. Staring out into the distance, as the sky started to darken, and the lovely pink hue of the sunset painted the horizon, Selene fought a losing battle against the panic trying to take root.

"Please let this be good. Please let me fit in." Selene murmured her fear filling every word.


	2. Chapter 2

The train ride to Hogwarts was filled with awkward silences, and panic riddled thoughts. Numerous times throughout the trip, Selene had to force herself to breathe as the panic seemed completely overwhelming. The only comfort Selene received was that Remus seemed to be just as, if not more terrified then her.

A voice crackled through the train before announcing. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train as it will be taken to the school separately." Selene's stomach dropped and the nerves she had manager to suppress coming roaring back to the forefront. The journey felt as though it had taken forever and Selene could scarcely believe they were almost there. It was hard to decide whether she wanted the journey to last longer or to end already. Looking at Remus, she noticed that his already pale complexion seemed even paler than before. With a huff of air she started straightening out her robes as Remus opened the carriage door and step into the horde of students assembling outside, their voices louder and more intense than before.

"I can do this," Selene muttered to herself, wiping her sweaty palms down her robe as the train started slowing down and then stopping entirely. With a fortifying breath she stepped out into squeezed out the door and onto to the tiny dark platform. Shivering Selene's grip of her robe tightened as she looked around the station. Panic set in when she realised she had absolutely no clue what she was supposed to do. Frantically Selene searched for a sign or something that would explain where she was supposed to go from there.

"Firs years! Firs years over here c'mon," the relief Selene felt when she heard the booming voice was replaced by amazement when she spotted the owner of the voice. When Selene imagined giants, this man would be exactly what she pictured. He was a huge man, easily towering above all of the students, with a head and face full of long shaggy brown hair; and hands which held a large lantern were the size of shovels.

"The name is Hagrid, and I'll be guiding ye' to Hogwarts," he declared at the crowd of gathered first years. Selene's shock was eased at the friendly glint in his black eyes, well what you could see of them behind his mane of hair.

Selene stuck close to Hagrid, as she slipped and stumbled down the steep and narrow path, the light of Hagrid's lantern doing little to light the way. She was so focused on the ground that it took her a moment to realise that everyone had stopped walking. Frowning Selene followed Remus's awed gaze and simply stared.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Hagrid declared with pride, and Selene understood why. The path they were on opened up to the edge of a great black lake, so vast and so black, it seemed to flow seamlessly into the sky. Across the lake stood a high mountain, the sort Selene wasn't used to seeing, and settled snugly atop the mountain was a castle of such majesty and beauty that Selene's breath caught in her throat. For a moment all her worries and fears melted away as she took in all that was Hogwarts. The lights of all the windows shone so brightly it illuminated the night sky, and with turrets and towers that seemed straight out of a fairy-tale, Selene felt for the first time since discovering she was a witch, excitement. This was to be her new home, this beautiful, amazing _castle _was where she was to live and learn how to use her _magic_. It was too surreal, too fantastical. Selene forced her gaze away and focused on the eerily beautiful black lake that separated them from Hogwarts, trying to collect her thoughts.

"Now no more'n four to a boat," Hagrid called, breaking through Selene's thoughts, pointing to the small fleet of boats sitting in the water by the black shoreline. Following Remus, Selene slipped into one of the little boats along with two other girls.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid's deep voice boomed from the boat he had to himself. "Good – FORWARD!"

Selene gripped the edge of the boat tightly, as the boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake which was smooth as glass. Selene felt her gaze once more ensnared by the towering castle.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first of the boats reached the cliff, ducking her head quickly the boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They passed through a dark tunnel, which led them to an underground harbour. With a shout from Hagrid, Selene slipped out of the boat, taking care not to get her uniform wet and followed the other students onto the rocks and pebbles of the shore line.

Guided by the glow of Hagrid's lantern, they all trudged up a pathway, exchanging rocks and pebbles for lush green lawn, which stretched out under the shadow of the castle, and then for a flight of stone steps which lead to a large oak door. Hagrid turned slightly and scanned them from his spot atop the stone steps, before knocking on the door three times, his heavy knocks sounding like cannons in the quiet night.


End file.
